mass_effectfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue: Find the Beacon
Touchdown on Eden Prime, Always choose the top options, wether on left or right for the paragon bonuses. Head to Dig site When you first touch down you want to turn around from your current position and head directly towards the "Gas bags." To the left you will see some charred bodies, Jenkins will then comment "Oh god , what happened here." Head down the path to the left. A cutscene will show some Flying drones gunning down Jenkins. Invenstiage Jenkins To continue, Say "He deserves a Burial." For +2 Paragon. Continue up the path you will encounter a few flying drones. A cutscene will show Ashley Williams being chased down by geth, Kill the Geth and talk to Ashley. Ask her what happened to her group, then tell her its not her fault for Paragon points. Ask her to join you, then head out. Directly after the cutscene to the right is an upgrade kit, Inside you will find. Ammo upgrade, Anti - personal rounds Grenade upgrade- Incendiary Explosives. I normally turn these into omni gel, but you can keep them if you want to and add them to your weapons. Another crate directly beside these will have an armor set, Light armor Human- Scorpion I. I think it depends on what class you pick on what items that can be found in the crates. Continue down the path, If you check your map you can just add a little flag to the train station, because thats where this quest will end. Four geth will be at the dig site, take them down and examine the Circle in the center of the rubble. ask if there were any survivors for paragon bonus. Another crate will be on the path leading up to the camp. Shotgun, Hurricane 1 Assult rifle Banshee 1 Sniper rifle Hammer 1 On top of the hill you will encounter your first husks. (im so proud! :P) Take them down and be sure to check both doors for a chance to question some survivors. You will notice that Dr.Warren will say "Thank the maker." (dragon age easter egg?) Dr manuel is nutty, you can keep questioning him and knock him out if you want to, I didnt do it because its a renegade action but its still something funny to see. Crates in the left room hold. Light armor- Human Phoenix 1 Omni tool : Chameleon tool 2 Omni gel 1 After you get all of that you will head down the path directly beside the tiny building here you will see a cutscene revealing Saren as a traitor to the council. After that continue on. Take your time and enjpy the sight of the reaper ship before it flies off, it looks pretty cool and alot of this hints to the third game. Husks and geth galore here, just plow through and investiage Nilhus's body. There is a med kit right beside him. A guy will pop out from behind the crates telling you about the attack on nihlus. Then check your map head to the train station, a few more geth to kill on the way. Once you get over to the other side of the tram you will need to disarm 3 bombs, easy to find , then hit the Beacon and BAM youve completed the start of the game.